Never Never
by Glimmering Stars
Summary: AU!! Cursed, Kagome has a terrible childhood and ends up marrying a man who abuses her. Despite this, Kagome is devistated when he dies and it is only Inuyasha who can pull her out of her depression and show her what true love is...but the curse is stro


**Falling**

By Glimmering Stars

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this…but I am warning that it might become more angst towards the end.  I felt like attempting to write a darker fic ^_^  Anyway, read on and if you want me to continue please feel free to review!!

_Once upon a time in a remote village, lived a young wife and her husband.  For several years, they had little success in trying to have a child, yet one night, when the moon hung bright amidst the weeping willows, an old man came before the couple and cast a spell upon them and the wife became pregnant soon after.  _

_One year from that day, she gave birth to a single little girl, with raven hair and blue eyes.  Yet the moment the girl opened her mouth to cry from the shock of coming into a new world, the sky darkened and the woman, strained from child birth died, still cradling the baby in her arms.  The village became afraid of the awful omen and threatened to kill the child.  The husband, already stricken by grief, took the baby and ran from the village, hiding her in the back of wagon traveling along the road, promising himself to find the child later. _

_The wagon was owned by a harsh woman, who saw the baby and raised it to be the slave to her youngest daughter.  However, by the time she was sixteen, her beauty was noticed by a rich man, who demanded her hand in marriage.  The harsh woman, agreed to this idea, selling her slave to the man for two gold pieces.  A year later, the girl was married.  Never treated well while growing up, it wasn't surprising that this girl clung to the man that chose her, for the first time in her life feeling loved.  She ignored his rages in anger, and the dark bruises that often showed vividly on her body, concentrating instead on the small gestures of affection he sometimes showed her. _

_This not being true happiness, the curse the old man had placed on her the night the moon hung bright remained inactive, until one day…___

  Kagome mopped her brow with a handkerchief in the pocket of her dress, looking at her work with satisfaction.  The room was now painted in a pale blue, nearly mimicking the sky that peaked through the small window that allowed light to filter inside.  'Perfect.'  She complimented herself, then opened the door to let out the strong smell that surrounded her.  

"You really should let the servants do their own work."  A voice commented from the hall way.  Kagome peaked her head out and smiled.

"I wasn't doing anything today, so I thought I might as well do this."  She wiped a strand of hair out of her face, then rushed over to Yozami, who was still in the hall, pulling at his hand.  "Come look at it!" 

Her husband followed, laughing at her enthusiasm, but frowned as he entered the room.  "I thought we had decided on white."

"Well, I figured that if I was the one painting it, then I could choose the color."  Kagome told him wryly. 

"Still…next time ask first."  He said, turning around to walk out the room.  "I have an important meeting today at dinner with the head of the Monston and Fel village, so make sure the servants fix something appropriate.  Also, I would like to introduce you to them, so look your best, then you can leave when we're actually talking."  He glanced back at her. 

"Another one?  You had two last week."  Kagome sighed.  "I wish you'd at least let me sit and listen to them."

"These are very important and I don't want you to mess up anything."  He responded back.

"Come on, you know that I wouldn't mess up anything…"  Kagome persuaded.  "I've been reading about politics in your li—"  She closed her mouth as he suddenly turned back around.

  
"I told you to stop poking your nose around those books."  He said somewhat angrily.  "If you're that busy, you should be doing other useful things like sewing or cooking.  Don't mess with what you can't understand."

"How do you know that I won't understand them?"  Kagome demanded, her own temper rising.

"Because I know how much your brain can hold and if you feel it with useless junk like that, then how will you learn to be a better wife to me?  Know your place."

"My place?  Why don't I just take your place?  I know that war might be breaking out and you so far can't do anything to stop it—"  A thick sound of flesh hitting flesh rang in her ears as his hand sent her face reeling to the side.  Tears sprung to her eyes as she fought back the pain, wondering what had possessed herself to speak to him in such a way.  'He wouldn't have gotten so angry if I just held my tongue!'  His arms then circled around her and drew her close, and she heard comforting shushing sounds in her ear.

"Hey, its okay.  I'm sorry I got mad."  He said softly.  "You're right, these meetings are stressing me, so it would really help if you stayed out of trouble for the time being."  Kagome nodded.  Her husband released her, and soon disappeared around the bend in the hall.  She stood there for several moments, one hand absently feeling the bruise that was already forming across her face before turning around, a small smile forming across her face.  'If I become a better wife for him and learn to control my temper, we could have more moments like that then…"  Kagome shook her head and went to her room to begin to prepare for dinner.  

Kagome plastered on her evening smile as she heard her husband greet the guests in the other room.  Her hand brushed her cheek as she wondered if she wore enough of the make up her husband had bought for her several months ago, to cover enough of the bruise for it not to be noticeable.  'It's too late to worry about that.'  She scolded herself, forcing her hand back down to her side before sweeping out into the other room to greet the newcomers.  One of them was a terribly old man with a long beard that nearly brushed the ground, while the other… 'Two?'  she noted in surprises, but assumed that they were brothers since they both had long white hair and were obviously youkai.  She smiled and curtsied before each of them politely before introducing herself.

"My name is Kagome."  She said and a wave of introductions hit her.

"I'm Kelt Igro."  The old man responded.

"I am Sesshoumaru and this is my younger brother Inuyasha."  The taller of the two brothers responded, his voice nearly devoid of any emotions.  The younger one, who had to be just a little older than her, had a rather annoyed look on his face and didn't even bother making eye contact with her.

"Dinner will be served shortly, so my husband will escort you to the dining room while I make sure that everything is going smoothly."  She nodded towards them before rushing out of the room.  Kagome already knew that everything was going 'smoothly' as she put it, and since she wouldn't be expected to join them for dinner, a sly smile formed across her face as her strides quickened towards the library.  Almost anything else that her husband had forbidden her to do she had readily agreed to, like when he insisted she grew her hair long even though she preferred it shorter, or when he caught her trying to learn from one of the guards how to sword fight, something he quickly forbid.  

She couldn't help her curiosity—before he had ever rescued her from slave hood she had little opportunity to learn anything and now an entire world of possibilities was stretched out before her.  Learning to read from one of the kindly cooks, she loved to absorb the knowledge in the library, though she knew that in the back of her mind she was hoping to find something about her in the endless books that covered the walls of the room.

No servant was around this section of the household, most of them probably busy with final preparations dinner.  'No chance in anyone finding me out.'  She said in satisfaction as she swung open the door to the library, then carefully shutting it behind her.  Lighting the candles around the room, she soon settled down into a comfortable chair holding onto a particularly old book that she had been reading several days ago.  Time went by quickly, and just as she was about to put the book up and get to her room before her husband noticed that she was gone, she heard the sound of muffled voices coming closer and closer to the library door.  

She clambered out of her chair, panic soon surrounding her as she rushed around the room, trying to find some place to hide.  Inwardly cursing at the fact that the room was kept in perfect condition without any places suitable for hiding, her gaze snapped to one of the windows along the wall.  The voices were closer and without any hesitation, she ran to one of the window, undoing the lock and pushing it open.  The library was located on the second floor of the mansion, not an extremely far drop, but it was still high enough to make her question if it would be smarter to risk falling or her husband's anger when he found out she had disobeyed him.  Gritting her teeth, she stepped out onto the narrow ledge of the window sill and scooted until her back was pressed against the wall of the house.  She heard the hollow sounds of someone walking around the library, but she wasn't able to catch any words with wind singing around her.  

That wasn't exactly true…she began to hear what they said as they drew closer to the window.  "I don't remember leaving this open."  She heard Yozami say and could sense him step forward.  'Please don't look outside.'  She thought, her fear growing.

"I got it—I'm closer anyway."  A new voice said and a moment later, Kagome saw one of the youkai reach out to pull the window shut.  'Don't turn this way!'  As though hearing her thoughts, the youkai glanced in her direction, his eyes widening as he saw her.

"Don't—"  She mouthed, looking at him pleadingly.  His golden eyes didn't give her any answer, but he pulled to window shut and a moment later she heard the clicking sound of the lock being turned.  Kagome wasn't sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief of panic on how to get down later.

For several minutes, alone and beginning to grow cold as the sun took with it all its heat, she was forced to stand outside, barely clinging to the wall behind her.  Suddenly the window was swung back open and out poked the same head of the youkai from before.

"I have no idea why you're hiding, but you're really an idiot to choose this spot."  He told her.  Kagome glared at him as she quickly scrambled back through the window.

"Did you say anything?"  

"What was I suppose to say?  Sir Yozami, your wife is hanging from the window and I don't know what to do?  No, I didn't mention it."  He said scornfully.

"Well, Inuyasha—that is your name right?—I thank you for helping me, but I really need to get back to my room."  She turned around and closed the window before pushing past him towards the door.

"Why were you out there anyway?  I won't buy that you were washing the windows."  He suddenly asked.  Kagome was going to ignore him, but he suddenly gripped her arm, forcing her to stop.

"I just wanted to get some air…"  She started to say, but sighed, realizing that excuse wasn't going to work.  "I wasn't suppose to be in here, so I hid before my husband could find me."  She admitted.

"Stupid humans—you think that hanging off the edge of the house is better than getting caught?"  He scorned.  Kagome bit her lip.  'He wouldn't understand.'  She thought to herself, her head lowering slightly.  "What's with you now?"  He asked, his tone a little softer.

"It's nothing."  Kagome stated and turned to leave the room.

"Keh, its none of my business."  The youkai sniffed, yet Kagome noticed that he still hadn't released her arm from his tight grip.

"Look I told you why I was hiding, so could you please let me go?"  Kagome asked tightly, facing him again.  Her panic was beginning to grow again as she realized that Yozami could return any minute.  "Please?"  She pleaded, some of her worry leaking out into her voice.  He sighed and looked like he was about to do as she asked, when suddenly he glared at her once again, and brought one of his hands to touch the side of her face.  Kagome tried her best not to wince as his hand came in contact with her bruise.

"What's that?"  He asked her.

"Its nothing—please let me go."  She repeated, pulling at his arm.  "I was painting my room earlier and accidentally knocked over a vase that hit me in my face."  She lied quickly, realizing that his gaze wasn't leaving her cheek.

"Fine, go away little human."  He said.  "Try not to fall out of any windows when we return in here tomorrow."  

"You're staying the night?"  She asked him.  'I was hoping he'd be leaving today!'  She thought to herself.

A sudden knock on the door drew both of their attentions.  "Inuyasha, I don't know why you want to stay behind in the library, but—oh, hello Lady Kagome, I didn't realize you were in here."  Inuyasha's brother came through the door, his hauntingly cool gaze resting on her before turning back to his brother.

"Kagome, what are you doing in here, alone, with one of our guests?"  A voice asked behind him.  Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way as her husband entered.  He looked surprisingly calm about the entire situation, and smoothly glided over to Kagome.  Inuyasha had hastily let go of her arm as he had entered and now walked over to his brother with his usually annoyed look on his face.  Her husband, meanwhile, circled one arm around her waist and guided her out the door.  "Well, I showed you where your rooms are, so I'll let you do as you wish.  Fell free to look around in the library, or visit the garden downstairs.  Ask the servants for anything you wish."  He said to the two before continuing down the hall.

Kagome gritted her teeth as his grip around her waist continued to tighten until his fingers were digging mercilessly into the flesh underneath the dress.  He didn't say anything to her before entering their room, so Kagome was preparing herself for the worst.  'I should have kicked that boy and ran out so I wouldn't have been caught.'  She thought to herself angrily, then sighed in somewhat defeat.  He had specifically told her not to go into the library and she had disobeyed him.  'Why did I even go?  I'm such an idiot!'

"I'm sorry…"  She murmured to him as he set her down on the bed.  He didn't say anything—only looked at her in a mixture of disappointment.

"I told you not to go into there."  He said to her.  "Were you in the library when we had entered there before?  My servants had told me they never saw you leave your room, yet they never saw you enter either."  Kagome lowered her head.

"Yes."  She said after a moment, realizing it would be even worst if she lied to him.  He bent down and gripped both of her arms tightly.  She hissed slightly in pain as he looked into her eyes.

"Did you hear anything that was said?"  He demanded.

"No." 

"And why were you with Inuyasha?"  Kagome blinked a little and looked up at him.  His anger seemed to be growing and all of a sudden he forcibly threw her from the bed.  Kagome bit back a cry as she landed hard against the corner of the desk and fell to the floor, biting back tears.

"Nothing!"  She told him.  "He just saw me get out of my hiding spot and was wondering why I was hiding."

"What did you tell him?"

"I s-said that I wasn't allowed to be in the library."  She told him, looking him in the eyes.  "That's all I said."  Yozami dropped his head with a long sigh, then suddenly looked back up, his rage apparent.  Kagome had not time to react as he swung his foot around, catching her firmly in the stomach.  Her eyes grew big as she fell forward, hardly able to breath as the pain swept over her.  Whimpering, she curled herself into a small ball, her tears coming down uncontrollably.  

"Right.  You're not allowed in the library."  She heard him walk over to her.  "Now get up—I didn't mean to kick you so hard."  Kagome felt herself being forced to her feet, her legs suddenly feeling less than able to hold her up.  She gripped Yozami tightly as he walked her to the bed.  "I really am sorry…"  He gently tucked her in and gave her a single kiss on the head before leaving her.  

Kagome shivered suddenly as he blew out the candles and the world around her plunged into darkness.  

The light from the window woke her from her gentle dreams.  Stretching her aching arms over her head, the sharp jab from her stomach drew her back down to reality.  Realizing she was still wearing the same outfit she had worn the night before, she quickly changed, taking this time to examine the large bruise on her stomach closely.  Frowning at its sickly green and purple color, she was glad it at least didn't show.  Smaller marks circled the upper parts of her arms, and she noticed another bruise forming on her side, where she had landed against the corner of the desk.  

However, after getting dressed and applying makeup on her face, her mood soon turned brighter, remembering how he had apologized and kissed her goodnight.  'If I was a better wife…and if he knew better how to control his temper…everything would be perfect.  He really does care about me, but just can't show it very well.'

Deciding that breakfast had long since been past, she hurried to the kitchen to scrounge up leftovers before going into the garden.  Next to the library, it was one of the quietest spots of the mansion, and one of her personal favorite.  Exotic plants and trees lined cobblestone paths that wound the entire area.  She however knew of a more secretive place and soon veered off one of the paths until she hit a small stream that ran through the center of the extensive garden.  A flat rock perched near it and she soon clamored on top, ignoring the protests her body gave her.  Leaning back, she could close her eyes and soak up the sun for hours, leaving the world behind her…

"What are you doing?"  A loud voice broke her from her thoughts.  She glanced up, seeing the same white headed boy from before looking down at her.  

Refusing to let this youkai ruin her relaxation, she shut back her eyes and didn't even bother getting up, only snapping, "Leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the guest and you mustn't upset the host."  Kagome told him.  "You got me in enough trouble."

"How?  I didn't force you into the library."  He sneered at her.  Kagome sighed and then struggled to sit up, wincing as her stomach complained.  

"Look, I really want to be alone right now, so why don't you go find your brother and talk with my husband over whatever and leave."  She glared.

"Keh, my brothers a haughty bastard.  I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't forced to come."

"Why were you forced to come?"  She asked curiously.

"Like I'd tell you."  He looked at her, his scowl deepening.

"Hmmm."  Kagome scrutinized him.  "I didn't notice this last night, but you're a hanyou, not a youkai right?"  She suddenly asked him.  His annoyed look proved her right.

"So I'm a hanyou."  

"Can I touch your ears?"  

"What!"  Inuyasha looked at her in surprised.  Kagome laughed at his expression.

"Come one, your ears are really cute.  I've never seen any like them before."  She persisted.

"No!!"  Kagome sighed, then jumped off her rock, realizing just as her feet touched the ground she had made a major mistake.  The impact sent the bruise on her side and stomach burning and she clutched them both in pain.  "You all right?"

"I'm just great."  She said through gritted teeth, straitening up to see Inuyasha staring at her.  "I just wasn't expecting the impact of jumping."

"Right.  I bet another vase fell and hit your stomach too, right?  I can smell your pain from here."

"It's nothing."  Kagome stated, smoothing out her dress.  "It has nothing to do with you."

"Does that damn mate of yours hit you?"  His question rang loudly in her ears and for a moment, shocked from the sudden accusing, she couldn't say anything.

"No!"  She finally responded, shaking her head.  "I'm just so clumsy that I—"

"Keh, I'm not an idiot."  Inuyasha spat at her.  "It's obvious."

"Shut up."  Kagome tried to run by him, but once again he reached out and grabbed her arm.  "Would you please let me go?  I don't like how you keep forcing me to stay."  Kagome said bitingly.

"It's not right."

"He doesn't hurt me!"  Kagome denied again, pulling desperately at her arms.

"Then why are you trying to get away from me?  You know that I'm telling the truth."  He glared at her.

"I'm trying to get away from you because I think you're insane!" 

"Keh, I'm not exactly the most nicest guy out there, but even I can see what this guy is doing to you is wrong!"  He snarled at her.  "Hitting your mate in hell isn't right; in fact, I should go up to him and rip that that Yozami bastard in half—"  Kagome let out a sobbing shriek before slapping him hard across the face.

"You don't know me, so don't act like you know what's best for me!!"  She yelled, tears running freely down her face.  "So he hits me—its not like I don't deserve it!"

"Deserve to be beaten?  Nobody deserves that!"  Inuyasha barked at her.  Kagome glared at him angrily.  'He hardly even knows me!  How can he know what I deserve?!'

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and said, "Look, maybe my husband has a temper, but so does everyone.  He's just stressed with this entire war business, and I'm not helping him.  You may not know this, but that man saved me."  Her voice began to rise.  "I don't have any idea who I am—my parents must've dumped me off when I was just a baby to the bitch woman who raised me to be a slave.  For years nobody loved me or cared for me, and I was hardly ever fed and normally lived in the barn with the other animals.  I nearly died there when Yozami came.  He took me from that place, and I owe everything to him.  If he hits me every once in awhile, I don't care because I know that he loves me and will always take care of me!"  Kagome screamed.  "I love him and if you plan to take him from me, I'll kill you!!"

Inuyasha stepped back from her, his eyes wide in surprise from her outburst.  He didn't seem to know how to react, so finally just muttered "Feh, see if I care," before stomping off.  Kagome knelt to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, her own words echoing inside her head.  Still crying, all she could think about was the rage she felt at the young man, and that anger she held inside her scared her beyond words.

She didn't know how long she sat alone on the ground, but it was the screams that drew her back into reality.  Looking around groggily, she jumped up and ran towards the sound.  As she left the garden, the smell of smoke sent her reeling backwards.  'A fire?'  People brushed past her, their terrified expressions only adding onto her increasing fear.  "Yozami!"  She shouted, running inside.  It was deadly quiet as she raced down the halls, screaming her husband's name.  The smoke thickened and she began to cough heavily, her stomach throbbing.  "Yozami!!"  She cried out again, then covered her mouth in horror as she passed by a window over looking the front of the house.  People in strange, silver armor were firing arrows lit in flames onto her mansion, and the ground was littered in servant who had been killed trying to flee.  'Yozami!'  She thought again as she stepped backwards.  'Why didn't I sense this coming?!'  

"Ka-kagome?"  She heard somebody cough.  Stepping forward, she saw her husband leaning against the wall, one hand pressed against his side, covered in dark blood.  

"Yozami!"  She rushed to him, helping him stand up.  "What happened?"  She whispered.

"Damn Igro ambushed my house…where were you?"  He asked as he began to cough.

"I was in the garden!  I didn't know what was going on!"  Kagome cried. 

"I'm glad you missed the worst of it…"  He said softly, then with a groan forced himself to walk.  Kagome tried to support most of his weight, but either way they were making slow time.  She tried not to notice that the heat around her was increasing, or the fact that every time she looked behind her, she was beginning to see more and more flames licking the walls.

"Just a little farther."  She told him gently, knowing that he was getting weaker by the minute.  'Please…just a little farther…'  She begged to herself.

"There he is!"  Sudden shouts to her side forced her to look up, seeing the same silver armored man running at her.  'Oh no!'  She thought frantically.

"Damn bastards…"  Her husband groaned, reaching to his side to pull out his sword, but instead fell to the ground breathing heavily.  "My strength…"  He looked at her, a gentle smile on his face.  "I'm sorry I haven't been the best husband…and I really do love you…but please run."  He coughed again.  "Get out of h-here…they're just after me…"  Kagome felt eyes spring with tears, but ignored his order for her to leave, instead forcing the sword from his shaft and holding out before her.  

"I won't ever leave you."  She said, turning to face the men who were only a few meters away.  The sword wasn't made to fit her, and she hung on it awkwardly before her.  Her bruised stomach and side were burning, but she didn't care.  "I won't let you hurt him!"  She screamed as the people came closer.  

"Stand aside, bitch, or we'll kill you too!"  One of the yelled at her.  Kagome growled and swung the sword widely at him.  He blocked the attack readily and knocked the sword from her grip easily.  Falling backwards from the blow, she cursed her lack of training before kicking the man hard below his waist.  Not expecting her attack, he gave a strangled cry before falling to the floor, cursing her heavily.  The second, who had been standing back, stepped forward, chuckling.

"You got spunk, wench, but you're not going to do the same thing to me.  If you want to live, you better move."  Kagome stood her ground.  He sighed and said, "Well fine then," before swinging his sword at her.  She leapt backwards, out of its reach, but in the process tripped and fell to the ground beside her husband, her leg throbbing in pain.  Yozami's head was tilted down and his face was an ashy gray, giving rise in Kagome a new fear.  For some reason, she wasn't able to get up and she watched with horror as the man stood above her, his sword grazing her throat.  She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain.

Yet it never came.

"Damn you!"  The armored man yelled.  Kagome looked up to see Yozami struggling with him, his face drenched with sweat as he tried to take the man's sword away.  The second man, who now stood back up, still muttering under his breathe, picked up his sword from the floor and scooted around to the back of Yozami.

"NO!!"  Kagome cried out as the man sunk his weapon deep into Yozami's back.  Her husband slump to the floor, a gurgling, choking sound forming deep from his throat.  Kagome forced herself to watch as his head hit the ground, lifeless eyes staring back at her own.  "No…no…no…"  She whispered desperately, crawling to her husbands side.  "Don't leave me…please…"  She cradled his head, ignoring the blood seeping around her.  "No…"

Behind her, the two men in silver laughed as they left the room, finding it to be a waste of time to kill her too.  Kagome continued to run her fingers through her husband's hair, not letting anything around her to register.  The world began swimming in blacks and blues as the reality began to sink in.  "You can't leave me here alone!"  She cried, and then scrambled across the floor, her fingers finally gripping on the sword that had been knocked into a corner.  "I don't want to be alone…"  She held it out in front of her, turning the sword until its sharp edge touched her chest.  

"Kagome!"  A loud shout from behind her startled her to letting go of the sword, sending it tumbling back to the ground.  

"Dammit."  She said emotionlessly, reaching out to grip the weapon again.  The same person grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forcibly to her feet.  "Let go of me!"  She said struggling.

"I don't think so."  The person growled.  Kagome continued to fight him until she finally relaxed and let herself fall into the welcoming darkness.

***

Remember:

Reviews = More motivation for me to continue my fic ^_^


End file.
